earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Points of Intersection? Shared NPC's?
Often RPers don't have IC reasons to meet each other. There's always the 'bump into someone' or other basic approach, but it strikes me that NPC's in the game could serve as points of intersection for RPers. Many of us either 'use' in game NPC's or create new ones. These might be fun ways to meet. As an example, Wigcik is the fish selling goblin in Booty Bay. If anyone met Wigcik, there's a good chance that some hint about the Tong or particular Tong members might come up, since we RP that he runs the shop for us. Maybe Wigcik lost a bet to your character and puts out a thinly veiled threat that Tai Jiang will break your legs if you try and collect ... (Wig is such a bluffer ...) Note that we've tried to do that in a way that doesn't conflict with anyone else's RP. So, anyone can go in and buy fish from Wigcik and not be at all aware IC-wise of any mob connections. But ... if you wanted to, you could use Wigcik as a 'point of entry'. The risk here is, of course, direct conflicts. Say a group abducts Wigcik and tortures him, telling everything he knows about the Tong. That creates problems in game for us because we'd need to whack that gobbie and yet somehow there he stays in the fishhouse day after day ... So, I suppose I'm suggesting that coordination is key to successful sharing of NPC's. One way to share this information is to post the NPC's in the NPC section, and another would be that as folks take turns sharing information others here that NPC's be part of that 'report'. --Tai Jiang 16:26, 5 April 2007 (UTC) I don't think I told you... but I love this idea. In order to get RP going... or to show that I am an RPer to others in the area I often Rp with NPC's. Thought I was the only crazy one. ;) I'm running through alot of my stories now, and I'll be adding my NPC contacts soon, along with alot of my storylines. --Elansa 22:09, 11 April 2007 (UTC) An excuse to make MORE wiki pages? I'm on it. I'm starting with Kareth - we've really gotten to know each other, you know? I feel like he's such a good friend. He's always there to listen when I need him.... *sigh* Kareth is the owner of the Slow Blade in orgrimmar, and our front-man for Hordeside operations. He'll provide weapons and, for a price, wielders of them too. He keeps his eye open for talent and business opportunities - or potential problems - that might interest the Tong, so it's not a stretch for him to be a good point of contact with the Hordeside affairs. --Krelle 17:26, 12 April 2007 (UTC) If anyone wants to intimate that they've known Gizmik Fazzle in the past, feel free. It'd be logical if they'd ever been to Shimmering Flats and hung around the raceway, where he once worked as a scorekeeper. Granted, one must now assume that he's dead, but there you go! --Stamp 17:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC)